Princess Arabella Bellona
by Kieia1233
Summary: Bella isnt Bella. She's Princess Arabella Bellona of Freycrest. Her older sister Saeraphina Iseult left her on charlies doorstep after a war broke out. She sealed her powers till she turns 18 and left her with two letters and their mothers necklace. When her 18th birthday rolls around and Jasper accidentally attacks her, what happens?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

Me and my young half sister, Arabella, ran through the forest, blood streamed from a cut on my forehead as demon slayers chased us through the southern woods. Arabella being only a few months old fell asleep in my arms as i ran full speed to the west. I hopped that the portal was still open, if not i'd leave my sister in Maylee's care and run, letting the slayers hunt me instead.

We broke through the trees, into a small forest clearing. I let out a sigh of relief, the portal was still there, a purple light surrounding me the moment i stepped through. I held on tighter to my baby sister, knowing that i couldn't care for her here. I placed a kiss on her forehead and sealed her gift til her eighteenth birthday.

Her red hair turned brown and ran out of the woods, and saw a house it was small, with white wooden siding. I could sense that there was two people here, a man and woman, i could tell by their auras that they were good people and hoped to the gods that didn't change. I looked down at my little sister and held back tears. I placed our mothers white gold diamond necklace with her and a two letters one that says _to the people that reside here. _and the other says _give to her on her eighteenth birthday._

I bit back sobs as i placed her on the steps and knocked on their door, running back to the woods and watched as the man opened the door. He looked around looking for me, he couldn't see me.

"Renee, come here!" he called and shut the door and i let the tears fall.

"Be safe and be strong my little sister and maybe i will see you once more." I said then ran off.

**Charlie Pov:**

There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see no one there, i looked down and saw a small child wrapped in a red silk and velvet blanket with a diamond necklace and two letters. Gently i picked her up and called to Renee.

"Who was- Oh my goodness, she's absolutely precious Charlie!" She cooed at the sight of the infant. I let her take her and looked at the letters.

"Renee, there's a letter for us." I said opening it and reading it aloud,

"'_To the people who found my little sister in their care,_

_Her name is Arabella Bellona, and i am pleading for you to take good care of her. I wish i could but i can not, she means the world to me and i only wish the best for her. I ask that you give her the letter that is addressed to her on her 18th birthday along with the diamond necklace. _

_The older sister of Arabella,_

_Saeraphina Iseult _'"

"So she gave her up to give her a better chance." Renee said as she gently rocked the baby, "Charlie, we can't just give her up. I say we adopt her."

I smiled, she couldn't have kids of her own like she wished, "Agreed." I said kissing her sweetly.


	2. Letters and a Gift from my Older Sister

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

**Okay i realised a small mistake in the prologue, but anyway, her birthday is the same in New Moon.**

**Bella's PoV:**

I jogged down stairs being met by Charlie, "Dad, what up?" I asked smiling. He held three things in his hands, "Gifts really?" I said crossing my arms.

"Come sit down kiddo." he said leading me into the kitchen, a 'sit down kiddo' and gifts, somethings up, "You know me and your mom absolutely love you to death. But there's something that i have to tell you. Bella honey, your adopted."

I was freaking out, i was adopted, "So my real parents...what about them?" i asked

"I don't know, baby. We found you on the front porch, wrapped in silk and velvet. With these." he slid a diamond necklace and two letters towards me. I read the opened letter and started crying, my older sister left me here to give me a better chance.

I slowly opened the one that was for me today, and read it to myself.

' _My sweet little sister, _

_I'm sorry i was never there for you. I'm sorry i had to give you up, it was the hardest thing i've ever had to do. I love you more than anything in this lifetime. But i couldnt give you the life you deserved, and i hope that you had the life you deserve. I know you may hate me, and Arabella you have every right to hate me. _

_The diamond necklace was mom's that was given to her by her mother on her birthday and she told me the day she passed away to give it to you on your 18th birthday. Wear it with pride my little sister, I hope you have the best birthday possible my dear._

_My gift is if you wish to meet me, I'll be at First Beach in La push, I'll be the girl with the bright red hair in black. I'll give you my actual gift there._

_Be safe and be strong Arabella Bellona,_

_Saeraphina Iseult _'

I smiled and wiped my eyes and picked up the elegant necklace, the teardrop shaped diamond hanging from the chain. **(Pic on profile) **Charlie walked over,"Want me to put it on for you?" I nodded and he gently took the necklace from me.

I moved my hair out of the way and he put it on, "There, beautiful." He said

I stood and hugged him tightly, "Thank you." He hugged me back smiling and kissed my forehead.

"Listen if you don't feel like going to school...you can- uh stay here?" I shook my head.

"I'm going." He nodded and handed me my backpack, i heard a honk outside and ran out. I saw Edward standing there smiling that crooked smile of his. Kissing me sweetly, he opened the door for me and i got in.

He climbed into the Volvo and started the car, "So who gave you the necklace and why can they give you such an expensive gift yet i can't give you a decent car?"

"My older sister. I'll explain at lunch." I said noting his curious face. He nodded as we pulled up at the school. I was met by the energetic pixi Vampire shoving a wrapped gift box in my face.

"No, you can't reject it." I sighed at this and took it, "Wear it tonight." She said as Edward took it from me and put it in the car.

"I'll see you two at lunch." She smiled as the bell rang and she went to class and Edward led us to class. I was distracted throughout the day, wondering whether or not i should meet my sister. It would be nice to meet her and find out what she was giving me and why she didn't keep me. What about our parents, where are they?

"Bella? Bella, love you okay?" Edward's velvet voice broke me out of my thought to see him looking at me worriedly.

"What? Oh yeah i'm fine." I assured him as the bell for lunch rang. He grabbed my things and his and lead me to the lunch room. I was met with a bouncing alice.

"Guys i need to talk to both of you." I said leading them out of the school.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked once we were outside.

"I'm guess Alice has been blocking you?" I asked and she nodded.

"I found out i was adopted this morning and that my older sister left me on Charlie's door step." Alice hugged me.

"Oh you know both Charlie and Renee love you Bella." She said pulling away to let me finish.

"I know. But she left me two things, the necklace and a letter. She also left Charlie and Renee a letter." I said and pulled my letter out of my bag, "She said i could meet her today at La Push."

"Are you?" Edward asked looking over my letter.

"I don't know. I mean i want to meet her but i don't know if i should? She left me on a door step, in charlie's letter she said she couldn't keep me and she only wanted the best for me." I said running a hand through my hair, "What do you think?"

"Bella, if i had a chance to meet my family and find out who i was. I would, i think you should give her a chance to explain to you why she did what she did." Alice advised me, taking my hands in hers.

"Alice is right, though i don't like you going down there, give her a fair chance love." Edward chimed in.

"Alright. I'll go." I decided and Alice smiled and hugged me. Edward smiled and kissed my head,

"Oh, do you think we can meet her?" she asked and i rolled my eyes.

"I have to meet her first pixi." She huffed and crossed her arms.

Thoughts ran through my head the rest of the day after that; What would she be like? What would i say to her? what was my gift? Would she like me? Would i like her?


	3. The Meeting and the Truth

To say I was nervous, that would be an understatement. I was driving down to First Beach to meet my sister. I didn't know what to say or how to act. I mean she gave me up when i was only a few months old. I sighed and parked my truck beside a small dark blue Nissan Altima.

I got out, running my hand through my hair as i walked to the beach. After almost an hour i saw a woman sitting on a log, she was dressing in a long black coat, black pants and knee high boots. She was pale and long bright red hair, she had a small box sitting on her lap as she studied the ocean.

"S-saeraphina?" I called and her attention snapped to me. A sad smile crossed her pale lips as she took in the sight of me. She stood and with the cat like grace that reminded me so much of victoria walked over to me.

"Arabella, my dear sweet sister." A small tear fell down her pale skinned cheeks, she quickly wiped it away, "I suppose you have questions, all that will be answered as best as i can."

"Okay. First, what about our mom and dad, you never mentioned them in the letters." i sated and she sighed biting her lip.

"They are dead. To tell you how i'm going to have to explain everything. But for now, that story is for a later date." She said and sat back down on the log, i followed suit and sat beside her, "Everything you think is a fairy tale, a legend or a myth is real. Vampires, witches, wolf shifters, werewolves, even fairies. All exist, just not in the same dimension or plane of existence. Arabella Bellona, my sister, you are more than human, you're part siren part which." She said looking me in the eye. It didn't come as much as a shock as it would have if my boyfriend wasn't a vampire, "But you're more than that, You're also a princess."

"What?!" I asked this shocked me, mythological creatures, yes, Royalty, not so much. She at me shocked slightly.

"You freak out at being royal but no at finding out that unicorns and leprechauns are real. Yeah you're my sister alright." I chuckled at this, and shrugged.

"What would you say if i was dating a vampire and that i love him?" I asked cautious of the answer

"Be careful, Vampires come in many types the one you need to worry about are the ones call nosferatus, though they are very rare to see, they are notorious for charming women into loving them so they can feed off them. Then there are the others, a name has never been giving to them other than 'the cold ones' by the quileute tribe. not many legends tell if they do that or not. But they have venom in their bites, as i can tell you've figured out." she motioned to the scar on my wrist from James, the skin had a slight sparkle to it, "But other than that, i want to meet him. Even though you just met me, i'm still going pull the over protective thing."

"Back to what happened. Mom and Dad ruled for two years before me and my twin, Axel, was born and when i came along, everyone was elated, they pampered me even when i told them not to. I was a daddy's girl, he taught me how to fight, how to control my powers, you were born and our family was truly complete, but the neighboring kingdom wanted to take over. So they attacked, we didn't know until father was murdered and mother did or organtmeing poisoning that our uncle was behind it. He claimed us as demons, and sent slayers after us, people easily believe us because only sirens could survive organtmen poison, so the night after the funeral I grabbed you from the nursery where you slept and me and Axel ran, we hid out in the wood." Her voice faltered a bit and i could tell this part was hard, "Axel knew that uncle would find us if we didn't separate, he ran north and we headed south. For weeks we ran, i knew we had to flee the kingdom, so i ran to the nearest portal, praying it didn't close befor i could at least get you through. We made it, and landed here in Forks, I saw the house and could tell by the auras that they were pure, kind people. Knowing it was the only way to keep you safe, i sealed your powers and left you with the letter, your blanket, and the necklace." She was crying, "After i left, i went back to meet with Axel, and the moment i stepped back through, Uncle cursed me and Axel, to live forever and never attain the one thing we always loved or wanted, or so he thinks, Axel to never see us again, so he went blind and me, to never know what its like to have a child."

I hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder, we stayed like this for a while, her crying and me comforting her. She calmed down enough and remembered something.

She picked up the small box. I could see now that i was long and narrow, with a small key hole on it locking it, "This comes later. I sealed you true power away, so no one could find you. Give me your hand." She held her hand out and i placed mine in hers and she began muttering softly my pale skin seem to become a bit darker as her hand flashed and i stumbled back.

She gave me a small mirror, "Look." she demanded and i did my brown eyes now a bright sea green and my brown hair was a bright red, but darker than Seraphina's, "That what you truly look like. But no worries, i can teach you how to glamor yourself to look like the old you. All you need to do it think of what you looked like and snap your fingers."

Doing as instructed, i imagined myself and snapped. I watched my skin turn back to the pale white, and looked in the mirror to see that i was back to the old me. She took the mirror and handed me the box and a key. I took both in my hands and unlocked the box, inside was red velvet and a small silver and white dagger with my name engraved in it, '_To my beautiful daughter on her 18th birthday. Grow Well, Grow Wise, and Grow Strong._' I smiled and closed the box, "It was mine, from father when i turned eighteen. But i have his, i want you to have it. To have something of fathers." I hugged her and she hugged me back, "I'm glad to have you back, now i remember you saying something about dating a vampire, i want to meet him. We can explain to him and his family how i know what they are."

I laughed as we walked back to the car, granted we just met and i still had questions, but i felt like i've known her forever.

**A/N: Hey so thats the 3rd chapter of Princess Arabella Bellona where she meets her sister and finds out who and what she really is! I know its short, but the next may or may not be longer.**

**There is a poll on my Profile for who Seraphina should be with, go and vote there now, if none of who you think she should be with is up there, PM me who you think and i'll go with the highest one.**


	4. The Party and the Cullens

I smiled as i pulled up at the Cullens' house, my sisters Nissan not to far behind me. I sighed and got out, my sister meeting me, her hair pulled back and her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Ready?" I asked and she grinned.

"Yeah, though i hate repeating myself, i'll explain." She sighed as i lead her to the house and was met by a excited pixie.

"Alice this is my older sister Saeraphina . Saera this is Alice." I introduce and Saera nodded as i lead her inside. I walked over to Edward who wrapped his arms around me, "Guys this is my older sister. "Saeraphina. Saeraphina these are the Cullens." She nodded and smiled.

Alice danced her way over to me with a present in her hands and shoved it towards me, i glared at her causing Saera chuckled at my face.

I opened it, the wrapping cutting my finger a bit, causing it to bleed. The next thing that happened, happened quickly. Jasper lunged at me, causing Edward to push me back into a table of glass and injuring my arm, Saeraphina yelled something, locking jasper in place. She ran to me and helped me up, looking over my arm. She place a hand over and began chanting softly, shards of glass began falling out of the gash on my arm as it closed up, leaving nothing but a scar.

"Dont say anything, just listen." I whispered knowing they heard me. I got curious looks- and a glare from Rosalie- but no one spoke.

"I know what you are." Saera announced abruptly and gasps rang throughout the room, "I'm not human either and neither is Bella." I broke from Edward and snapped, letting the glamour fall. I face the people i considered family, their faces full of shock, "We are part Siren, part Witch. Arabella and me are also the princesses of a land called Freycrest." She said wringing her hands, glancing at me.

I was freaking out, hoping that they would still accept me, but they were silent.

"Say something?" I asked softly, worry evident in my voice. Edward hugged me close to him, "You're still my Bella." He whispered and i let out the breath i've been holding, "Did you think that i was going to change my mind because of this?" I nodded softly then looked to Saeraphina who was watching ideally from the side, smiling softly.

Edward looked to her then to Jasper who was still frozen in place, "Did you do that?" He asked, she smirked and nodded, "Go ahead and ask questions."

"Why did you give her up?" Rosalie asked causing Saera to run a hand through her hair.

"Thats a long story, but the short version,. our mom and dad was assassinated by our uncle who pinned it on me and my twin brother,Axel. He then accused me and Axel of being demons, which wasn't hard given the evidence he gave them. Slayers came after us, and wouldn't stop till we were dead. So i did what i knew i had to." She let out a shuddering breath.

"What evidence? And where's your brother?" Edward asked, his arms resting around my waist.

"I had been studying poisons, a very rare very deadly one called, Organtmen, was found in my mothers wine glass. Axel was the last to visit our father, his dagger was found with our father's blood on it." She answered him in a sad soft voice, "Axel is somewhere down south with his wife."

"How do we know you're really Bella's sister and that you didn't kill them?" Rosalie asked in a harsh cold voice.

"Rosalie Hale." Esme reprimanded then turned to my sister, "I'm so sorry about that." She said softly.

Saeraphina smiled and nodded, "It alright. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, why did you seal Bella's powers?And could you...um… let him go please" Alice asked from beside Jasper.

"To keep her hidden. If she was to keep her powers she would have been in danger." She replied leaning against the wall. She waved her hand and jasper darted outside, Alice following.

"What happened after you gave Bella up?" Edward asked.

She sighed and bit her lip, "Mom and Dad ruled for two years before me and my twin, Axel, was born and when we came along, everyone was elated, they pampered us even when we told them not to. I was a daddy's girl, he taught me how to fight, how to control my powers, when Bella was born and our family was truly complete, but the neighboring kingdom wanted to take over. So they attacked, we didn't know until father was murdered and mother died from organtmeing poisoning that our uncle was behind it. He claimed us as demons, and sent slayers after us, people easily believe us because only sirens could survive organtmen poison, so the night after the funeral I grabbed Bella from the nursery and me and Axel ran, we hid out in the woods." A single tear fell , "Axel knew that uncle would find us if we didn't separate, he ran north and we headed south. For weeks we ran, i knew we had to flee the kingdom, so i ran to the nearest portal, praying it didn't close before i could at least get you through. We made it, and landed here in Forks, I saw the house and could tell by the auras that they were pure, kind people. Knowing it was the only way to keep her safe, i sealed her powers and left her with the letters, a blanket, and the necklace." I walked over and hugged her knowing what was coming next, "After i left her there, i went back to meet with Axel, and the moment i stepped back through, Uncle cursed me and Axel, to live forever and never attain the one thing we always loved or wanted, or so he thinks, Axel to never see us again, so he went blind and me, to never know what its like to have a child." Rose's expression softened at this, Esme walked over and hugged her with me.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I'm fine." She whispered and i pulled back a bit, she had a forced smile on her face, but her eyes betrayed her brokenness. I nodded and let go of her, as did Esme, "Okay, no more sad stories. Last i checked it was Bella's birthday." They chuckled and we returned to opening presents.

**Seraphina's POV:**

I sighed as they returned to opening presents, the blonde female vampire walked over.

"I'm sorry for what i said."She apologized, "I know what its like to want a family, but not being able to have one."

"Yeah, i know about vampires inability to have children. I might as well be a vampire, i mean, i have the immortality, and i can't have kids." I shrugged and she smirked,

"Thank you for stopping jasper. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt her." She said smiling

"She's my baby sister, what was i supposed to do." She nodded understanding. I stood and sighed, "I really should be getting back soon."

"Aw, going so soon?" Emmett asked coming up and wrapping his arms around Rosalie's waist.

"Sadly yes." I sighed, "It was nice meeting you all." I walked over to Bella and hugged her tightly.

"When can i see you again?" She asked.

"Whenever you want, i live not to far out of town actually. Heres my number, address and your gift." She took them and hugged me one more time. A stray tear fell down my cheek, '_i have my baby sister back…_' I heard the snap of a camera and saw Esme standing off to the side with it, smiling at us.

I walked out to my car, grinning. I knew my life had to have some light somewhere.

**AN:**

**Hope you liked it, i know it was a bit short and im sorry about that, but reviewing helps alot with that, Really, it does.**

**Okay, Last chance to vote on who imprints on Saeraphina! So far only Embry has two votes, the others dont. If you dont see who you want to imprint on her, just PM me that or leave the name in a review.**

**Okay well i belive thats it so...Review please.**

I laughed as we walked back to the car, granted we just met and i still had questions, but i felt like i've known her forever.

**A/N: Hey so thats the 3rd chapter of Princess Arabella Bellona where she meets her sister and finds out who and what she really is! I know its short, but the next may or may not be longer.**

**There is a poll on my Profile for who Seraphina should be with, go and vote there now, if none of who you think she should be with is up there, PM me who you think and i'll go with the highest one.**


	5. The Attack

**Results are in for the Poll on who imprints on Saeraphina!**

**Sam- 4**

**Embry-2**

**Seth-3**

**Jacob-1**

**Paul-0**

**So i guess thats it, Sam wins!**

**Edwards Pov:**

I jumped up to Bella's window, she had just walked in and was combing her now red hair. I still can't get over her new appearance, her fire red hair and bright green eyes that sparkled with intelligence and mischief. I leaned against the wall and watched her braid her hair. She turned to me and stood there looking at me with uncertainty.

"Love what's wrong?" I asked placing my hands on her hips.

"Do you still love me?" I was taken back by her question, of course i did, why did she doubt it?

"Bella, you are my life. So what, your hair's no longer brown and your eyes are green. I love you, nothing will change that, a change in your appearance, the fact that you're a princess and that you're not human changes nothing. You're my Bella." I said pulling her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and i place a kiss on her head

"I Love you." She whispered to me knowing i heard it.

"I love you too." i told her and pulled back and place a kiss on her lips. She pulled back and crawled on to her bed, and slid under the covers. I laid beside her and she scooted closer to me, i began humming her lullaby and within a few minutes she dozed off.

**Sam's Pov:**

I ran the perimeter, following the scent that had been reoccuring this past week. I saw fire red hair ran through my line of sight, the scent matched the one i was following. Three men in black followed after her, as did i to find out what she was and why she was being chased.

She had a look of complete fear on her face as she ran and i felt the whole world shift and that she was the only thing holding me to this world and i knew she was my imprint. I ran quicker, and caught the scent of her pursuers and knew they weren't human as well.

"Labrusca!" She called and vines wrapped around three of her five pursers' legs, the thorns tearing through their clothes, but i smelled no blood and heard one heart beat out of one of the five, "Lumen!" The vines were lit with a purple fire and dark blue smoke began to fill the air, carrying the scent of burnt hay and earth. She kept running till she reach the cliffs, i had took out another pursuer and she began fighting the other.

She had a small silver dagger out, blocking the golden one the other had.

"Traitor!" She accused and i smelled tears as she pushed the person off, "Why?! You sold me out, Luke!"

"I had no choice! They had Luna, what was i supposed to do?! Let her die?! She's my wife, Seara!" The guy, Luke yelled back.

"Did they get to Axel? Just tell me that." Her voice wavered slightly, "Please tell me they didn't get to him."

"No. Masen said to go after you, that you would know where Arabella is." Arabella Swan? The girl Jake is infatuated with, what does she have to do with this?

"Luke, is there someway that i can fake my death and Arabella's?"She pleaded, "If not mine then Bella's she just found out, and she doesn't know anything." She seem dead set on protecting her, what's her connection.

"There is. He wants my knife coated in your blood and I can tell him that Bella died years ago."He said and she nodded, " But the dagger is the Helios Dagger. Saeraphina, you won't recover easily and could very well die." He clarified and she still nodded in agreement.

He bit his lip and took a deep breath then lunged at her, the knife piercing her stomach, pain flashed across her face as i stood there, watching as she fell to the ground, his knife was coated in her blood. He stood there and whispered an apology she nodded and he snatched her necklace and took off. I howled a pain filled howl, i had just watched my imprint give her life up.

I sprinted over and nuzzled her cheek, i found and lost my imprint in one night.

"Shift back so we can talk." she whispered I stopped dead in my tracks, she knew! How did she know! I was mentally freaking out, but did as she requested and went to the woods to shift and dress quickly running back to her side.

"Take me to the Cullens, I'll tell you once i'm not bleeding." I gently picked her up and carried her to my truck, i gently set her in the passenger seat and climbed in the driver side, speeding my way to the cullens.

**Searphina's POV:**

Hunter had finally found me, and they were chasing me, but they were far from human, golems that never tired and could easily subdue anyone their master wished. I ran through the woods, away from my little cottage. Turning i growled and held my hand out, "Labrusca!" I called, vines wrapping around three golmes legs, "Lumen!" purple fire lit the tree i had caught, but i didn't stop running as the smell of burning earth golems filled the air.

I had reached the cliffs, a black wolf had taken one out easily, leaving me with the sorcerer my uncle had sent. I turned and we began fighting. My dagger in hand as i dodged and stabbed at him. He swept my legs out from under me and pinned me, straddling my waist. The mask had fallen off, showing tan skin, and shaggy brown hair with bright blue eyes.

"Traitor!" I scream in his face and kicked him off, "Why?! You sold me out, Luke!", Luke, an old friend of mine and Axel's, had sold me out.

"I had no choice! They had Luna, what was i supposed to do?! Let her die?! She's my wife, Seara!" He screamed back at me.

"Did they get to Axel?" Worry filled me, he could protect himself and his wife could only do so much against them, "Please tell me they didn't get to him."

"No. Masen said to go after you, that you would know where Arabella is." This was worse, if they had gotten to her, i only hope Edward was with her now.

"Luke, is there someway that i can fake my death and Arabella's?" I pleaded,"If not mine then Bella's she just found out, and she doesn't know anything." I didnt care if they tormented me for eternity, so long as Axel and Bella were alive and safe.

"There is. He wants my knife coated in your blood and I can tell him that Bella died years ago." He seem worried that i'd agree and i did without a second thought, "But the dagger is the Helios Dagger. Saeraphina, you won't recover easily and could very well die." He tried to talk me out of it but i just nodded again.

He bit his lip and took a deep breath then lunged at me, guilt painted on to his face as the knife slid into me. i saw the wolf standing there, watching with pain filled eyes as i fell to the ground.

"God i'm so sorry Seara." He whispered as he snatched my necklace and took off. A pain filled howl filled the air from the black wolf. He sprinted over and nuzzled my cheek.

I noticed that he was bigger than a real wolf, a shifter

"Shift back so we can talk." I whispered to him, he did as i requested and went to the woods to shift and dress quickly running back to my side.

"Take me to the Cullens, I'll tell you once i'm not bleeding." He gently picked me up, his arms were strong and warm against my cooling skin, i felt safe in his arms. But what quickly unsettled me was that, Luke had sold me out, not that i blame him if his wife Luna, was in danger, but this left me to wonder who i could trust now.

My wound did not heal like it normally would, so i knew then that he had not lied about what it was, but how did he get it.

I heard the driver door slam shut and the passenger door open. Two very warm and strong arms lifted me up bridal style.

"Get Carlisle." The shifter ordered, in no time flat i heard Carlisle's voice asking what happened.

"They found me, the hunters from Freycrest. They had the Helios Dagger. The only thing that can truly wound and kill immortals." I informed the undead vampiric doctor.

"Give her here." I was passed from two warm arms to hard cold ones, i quickly miss the shifter presence.I was moved to a room that was turned into a hospital room, and Carlisle immediately started to work on me.

.

"What's your blood type?" He asked as he examined the wound.

"AB-" I informed him, closing my eyes, it was silent as he worked, he asked questioned and i answered them honestly. After a while he sighed and i opened my eyes, my stomach was bandaged.

"I'm done?" I asked as i slowly sat up, careful not to agitate or reopen my wound.

"Yes, you didn't lose as much blood as i thought. But i have a question, why didnt you heal yourself, i saw you heal Bella's wound at the party." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked at my bloody hands.

"The Helios Dagger is dagger that can mortally wound and kill an immortal, i wouldn't have been able to heal myself, its magically endowed to make it impossible for the immortal to heal themselves magically." He nodded and helped me off the bed and walked with me downstairs.

I heard multiple sighs of relief from everyone in the room when they saw that i was alive and walking. I saw on the arm of the couch and sighed.

"I have some explaining to do don't i?" I asked and was met by a 'yes!' or a 'Ya think?!', "I made it home, a small cottage in the woods, when i got there i saw my lights on, and i live by myself. I went around back peeked in through a window. Five people were in there, well one person and four golems.I was spotted and took off through the woods." I took a deep breath, "I took out three of the four golems, the sorcerer and the last golem chased me to the La Push cliffs. I fought the sorcerer when he took out the last golem. The sorcerer turned out to be my old friend Luke. He sold me out to save his family, he stabbed me with the dagger and took my necklace before he left. He's faking mine and Bella's death." I explained to them, "Questions?"

"Why didnt you kill him?" Emmett asked from his place in an armchair.

"I would have made it worse. I kill a person, i'm a murder. I prove my uncle right. Tonight if i had a choice to kill the person or go to Freycrest a prisoner, i would have let him arrest me. I was lucky that it was Luke. Had it been anyone else after me Axel and Bella, i would have done anything, promised almost anything to keep them safe. Including letting that person kill me." I stated, "I'm the eldest, its my job."

"I thought Axel was your twin?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'm older by about twenty minutes." I clarified for her, i smiled. She nodded in understanding. I stood, "Well thanks for fixing me up, but i have to go."

"But what if there's others at your place, you can't just go back." Esme looked to the others to back her up on this when the shifter spoke up.

"She can stay with me." He said and i rolled my eyes at this, but appreciated the kindness he showed me.

"No arguments?" I asked sarcastically as i crossed my arms.

"No arguments." Carlisle said with a stern look, and i held my hands up and walked out the door to the truck.

**A/N: So the next chapter will be a small piece of Searaphina's history. **


	6. Her Past

**Saearaphina's POV:**

I sat on the porch of Sam's house, staring at my dagger, which Sam so kindly retrieve for me. I read the engraving over and over again, '_A true leader does what must be done._' I figured out what my father ment years ago, but i didn't want to admit what must be done.

"I can hear the squeaking of the gears turning in your head. What's up?" He asked as he sat down beside me, his body heat scaring away the chill of the night.

"My past, the questions i know you have for me." He nodded, i knew he had questions for me, "Go ahead and ask them."

"How did you know?" He didn't hesitate to shoot the first one off. I smiled at this.

"I grew up around supernatural. Hell i'm not even human, i'm half Siren half Witch." He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"What the little show in the woods not proof enough?" I questioned.

"No, but i never gave much thought to what all exist out there." He told me, "What was that whole thing on the cliff about?"

"Thats my cue to tell you my story." I turned to face him and he did the same, with a deep breath i began my story.

"My parents ruled for two years, then me and my twin, Axel, was born. Few years later Arabella was born. It was peaceful, me and Axel was happy, Arabella was healthy, I was learning things from my mom about magic, dancing, sewing, ya know normal princess things. But my father taught me how to fight with swords daggers bows and riding while fighting." I smiled sadly remembering how I sparred with Axel and Luke,"Luke and Axel kept both me and my friend Luna on our toes, always surprising us, and i returned the favor."

I took a breath,"But the neighboring kingdom wasn't going to let that peace last. Me Luke Luna and Axel was out near the sea, sparing, swimming, and have loads of fun, when explosions broke out, Luke was General Corthson's son. He saw the war banner of the kingdom Dracon, the neighboring kingdom, Axel yelled to him to grabbed me and Luna and run. He went and began evacuating the town by the sea." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I was back at the palace when Axel came in, I was crying, our parents were laying in the throne room, dead. My mom was poisoned, father was stabbed by Axels dagger. Sirens are immune to a poison called organtmen. It's deadly and I was studying to try and find an antidote. We found out our uncle was behind it, he killed them and lead our entire kingdom that it was me and Axel. People called slayers were sent after us, I took Bella and fled here, I went back to meet up with Axel." I didn't realize that I was crying til Sam wiped tears from my face.

"What happened next?" He asked softly placing a hand over mine.

"Our uncle cornered us, he cursed us, to live forever, a curse in itself, and to never have what we want so dearly." I said and bit back a sob, "Axel can never see me and Bella happy, so he is now blind. And me, I can never have a family of my own. I will have to see my friends with families, happy, mortal." I said and he pulled me into his arms, and for the first time since I left Bella, I broke and I cried.

"You can be happy with me." He suggested and i pulled back from him with a questioning look, "I imprinted on you." He confessed stroking my tear stained cheek. I just smiled and hugged him, he wrapped his warm arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly. I fell asleep like that.

_I was in a grassy field, dressed in jeans and purple sleeveless shirt, silver armor over it, my dagger hung from my side and my sparring sword and arrows slung on my back. I was riding Fireblood, my black horse. I was happy again, i heard another set of hooves. I grinned as I drew back my bow, an arrow notched. I released and hit the target, another arrow hit beside mine, Axel laughed from behind me._

_I drew my sword and turned to face Axel. his sword drawn. We crossed blades, the clash of metal sounding repeatedly in the air, each trying to unarm one and other, never trying to truly injure each other. I quickly unarmed him and put my blade to his neck._

"_Dead." I said bluntly and unsheathed my sword. We both dismounted and he picked up his sword._

"_Somebody's been practicing." He said smiling._

"_And somebody hasn't." He laughed lightly, "But nice shooting."_

"_Thank you." He bowed and i chuckled, "Come on lets make our way back before dad send out a search party." We remounted our horses and started back._

_The scene suddenly changed and i was in the throne room, mom laying on the floor, her goblet rolled and hit my foot. Father was on the floor beside her, Axel's dagger in his back. I stepped back, horrified by the sight. _

"_Saera!" Axel called as he ran in._

"_Axe!" I ran to him and hugged him, "There dead, both of them are dead!" I cried and he hugged me he pulled away, his hands on my arms._

"_Saera, go is Arabella and run." He instructed and i ran upstairs, i grabbed my sword, dagger, fathers dagger and my bow and arrows._

_I ran into the nursery to see a sleeping Arabella. I grabbed her, wrapped her in a red silk and velvet blanket I reached under her crib and grabbed her bag. I ran out of the room and went back into the throne room._

"_HOW COULD YOU, HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!" I heard Axel yell then the clashing of swords, while he was distracted i snuck out the back door through the kitchen and to the stables. I knew if i took Fireblood they would know i escaped so i went on foot._

_Hours later Axel met me by the creek in the woods, "We can't stay here. Uncle has turn the whole kingdom against us."_

"_So what can we do?" I asked Arabella was still sleeping._

"_Take her north. Meet me back at the north woods and we can plan what to do next." I nodded and picked my things up when he grabbed my arm. "Saeraphina, We'll be fine." He said and i nodded, taking off north and him to the south._

_Once again the scene changed, i was back in Freycrest, up by the north wood. Axel was running to me. He had a gash on his forehead and his clothes was torn, my dress was no better. He hugged me tightly and i returned it, "She's safe." I whispered._

"_Aw! Isn't this sweet!" I growled and turned, facing our uncle. I hated him even more when i saw our fathers crown on his head._

"_You bastard! You have no right to wear that crown on your head!" I yelled _

"_And you have no right to happiness! None of you do!" He yelled back, "Restrain them." He ordered. Guards grabbed us and pulled us from each others. He walked held his hands out in front of Axle._

"_Pakliol ne shirak pilif gadurm!lethodar akular du! kyrnawi dolibix!" __His hand started to glow black and Axel screamed in pain._

"_NO! NO, STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I begged and screamed as he blinded him. He walked to me next, a sick grin on his face._

"_I wont take your sight dear. No you always were the little mother, caring for children and wanting your own." He held his hands in front of me._

"_Pilif lethodar du akular ya! Kair maldifi dii lethodarTa kalipar vi dolibix Shirak estivas kiranann vimi!" Pain ripped through me, i screamed and caused Axel to start fighting trying to get to me._

I felt someone shaking me, i sat up screaming. Sam held me, rubbing my back as he rocking me slowly. He kept muttering that he was right there, that no one was going to hurt me.

**A/N: That it people, gave you a glimpse of what happened to her and Axle! Read and Review please!**


	7. Screw Happiness

**Saearaphina's POV:**

I was outside watching the waves crash on the shore. My arms were wrapped around my stomach. I kept thinking about what would have happened if it had went different, if i hadn't came here.

I jumped when two strong arm wrapped around my waist, "Sam, i wish you wouldn't scare me like that." I whined and he just laughed and kiss my cheek. It's two weeks since Sam found me running from my uncles men, two weeks since my friend Luke faked my death and in those two weeks Bella's magic improved, I met Charlie and we got along, we were happy. I knew that it wasn't going to stay this way it never did, as was my curse. Jared ran over, to us and smiled at me.

"Leah and Seth phased." He said and Sam kissed me quickly and left. I grab Jared's arm, he gave me a look saying, 'don't'. Ever since the wolves began phasing, i followed so i could help calm them down.

"Saera, please. Sam would murder me if you got hurt. And honestly i'd let him." I smiled, "If you do-"

"If you don't want me to get the information by force, tell me." He sighed and gave me a pleading look. I but i just smiled.

"Fine, follow me." I smiled and he ran into the woods and after two minutes i followed him. I found grey wolf, slightly smaller than the rest, and another that is tall and gangly, and has sandy colored fur and oversized paws. The grey wolf was snapping and growling at Sam as me, Jared, Embry, Jacob and Quil ran into the clearing. The sandy colored one was laying on his stomach under a bush, scared.

I began singing a soft, calming tune, the grey wolf stopped fighting Sam and looked at me. She slowly walked to me and whined. She looked at the others and her eyes slightly widened. She walked over to Embry and he whimpered. I smiled, knowing that they had just imprinted.

"Why are you here?" Sam, who i didn't know shifted back demanded. I looked at him and smirked, "No offence love but she would have kicked your ass." He looked at me and sighed.

"I love you, but why do you put yourself in danger?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose. I hugged him and pecked his lips, making him sigh and hug me back.

"Okay, boys give the girls privacy so Leah can shift back. Now. Shoo, i'll call you when you can come back. Better yet, one of you help Seth shift back." I said and they left, taking Seth with them, i turned to the new she-wolf and smiled.

"You need to relax, think of something that calm you down." I said softly, "I'll explain everything once you've shifted back." I said. After almost half an hour she shifted back and she ran inside and came back out dressed in a tank top and sweat pants.

"You said you'd explain." She said in a voice that meant to be commanding but showed she was still confused and scared.

"Long story, want to go inside?" She nodded and led me inside to the living room. It was simple with a small coffee table, a couch, a loveseat, and a medium tv, "I take it you know the legends?" She nodded, "Well there true. Sam, you, Seth, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob and Quil are shifters. Sam Imprinted on me, Paul imprinted on Rebecca, Jared Imprinted on a girl named Kim and Embry and you probably imprinted on each other." She looked at me and then i began elaborating on the legends.

"So what about you?" Smiling i began explaining what me and Bella are and where we came from. She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly at me.

A knock sounded at the door and she stood and answered it, Sam stood there. She stepped aside and let him and the others in. Sam immediately went to me and Embry went to her. I stood and Sam sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"So i take it everyone knows everything now?" Seth smiled and nodded as did Leah. I smiled, "Good, now two things can happen, we can leave to our own houses, or i can make dinner for all of us at my place?"

"Your place!" the guys said and i laughed lightly. Embry agreed to drive Leah their till she gets the hang of shifting.

"Kay, well lets get going." I said standing, Sam walked out and shifted. Climbing on his back I smiled and nuzzled his neck, "I love you." i whispered in his ear.

Once we made it to my place i had fallen asleep on his back and the other had apperently shifted back and dressed, Jared gently shook me awake and took me off Sam's back and inside.

He carried me inside and set me on the sofa. My phone rang, looking at it was Charile's name.

"Hello." I said sighing as i sat up.

"_We have a problem." _he said and I knew my curse had finally screwed my happiness over, "_Come to the house, quickly please."_

"Oh gods." I muttered, "Be there in a few." I said and hung up, looking over to the wolves, "Who wants to go with me to find out what problem my sister found now?"

**Sorry this took forever, school work bogged me down, family was being stupid, but im back!**


End file.
